ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Good Ol' Magic
is an American fantasy-supernatural-comedy magical girl video game series created by Stella McDonnell, being developed by Traveller's Tales (most installments), (The Masked Crusader only) and (World of Wonder only) and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment since October 5th, 2006. Synopsis A Face Paint witch trains to be the best as she deals with numerous threats. Lore and creatures See Good Ol' Magic/Lore and creatures. Games #''Good Ol' Magic'' (2006) #''Good Ol' Magic: The Wrath of Necromus'' (2009) #''Good Ol' Magic: Rise of the Dragon'' (2012) #''Good Ol' Magic: The Skeletal Curse'' (2015) #''Good Ol' Magic: Cleo Unleashed'' (2019) #''Good Ol' Magic: Deeper Down'' (2021) #''Good Ol' Magic: Dead Never Dies'' (2023) # # Spin-offs #''Maria'' (2010) #''Good Ol' Magic: Tennis All-Stars'' (2013) #''Good Ol' Magic: Charlotte in Wonderland'' (2014) #''Good Ol' Magic Online'' (2016) #''Maria: Chapter 2'' (2017) #''Good Ol' Magic: Combat Champions'' (2018) #''The Masked Crusader'' (2018) #''Good Ol' Magic: World of Wonder'' (2019) #''Lego Good Ol' Magic: TBD'' (2020) #''Good Ol' Magic: Dimensional Havoc'' (2021) #''Good Ol' Magic: Shot in the Dark'' (2022) # # Crossover video games #''Kids' WB: Dawn of the Programmer'' (2008) #''Collin All-Stars X-treme Speedy Racing'' (2019) #''Veronica x Good Ol' Magic'' (2023) # Characters Main *'/Charlotte Painex/' (voiced by Cathy Cavadini) - a brave Face Paint witch who tries to be a true hero, often getting in trouble thanks to her naivety and mischievous nature. **'Tux' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - Charlotte's pet flyst who aids her, being often used as a mode of transportation. Supporting *'Tattoous' (voiced by Clancy Brown) - a wise Tattoo sorcerer who aids Charlotte. **'Thaddeus' (voiced by Rodger Bumpass) - Tattoous' grumpy assistant who gets easily angry. *'/Maria Jaxon/' (voiced by Andrea Baker) - Charlotte's tomboyish human best friend and later girlfriend who is also learning and training to become a true witch, often following her when needed and sometimes arguing with her due to her knowing more magic than her. *'Lily Jade/Darklia' (voiced by Elizabeth Daily) - a shy Face Paint witch who was originally the Iron Emperor's protegée, aiming to conquer the world until her redeemal in The Skeletal Curse, eventually becoming Charlotte's other best friend and being out to prove she became a better person. *'Wendy Igo' (voiced by Candi Milo) - a sarcastic Southern-accented wendigo who is a close friend to Charlotte and Maria and sometimes helps them by providing support and equipment for their adventures. *'William Doxx/The Masked Crusader' (voiced by Will Friedle) - a mysterious vigilante Mask who sometimes aids Charlotte to fight evil threats by using his magic sword. He has a crush on her that she doesn't realize. *'Carrie Painex' (voiced by Lara Jill Miller) - Charlotte's drama queen cousin who is sometimes forced to help her and prefers to stay at home due to her fear of scary places and scary creatures as well, a fact that Charlotte often takes advantage to make her more successful. *'Ghostly Jack' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - a geeky ghost who helps Charlotte and tries to be a good hero, having the ability to possess people and communicate with animals and supernatural creatures. *'Ryous' (voiced by Scott Menville) - a childish elf who loves to prank several people, including Charlotte, being often a source of annoyance and comic relief within Tattoous' Academy. *'Willow Wolfe' (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - a fashionista female werewolf who bullies Charlotte and Maria due to belonging a wealthy family and believing that she should be treated like their superior. *'Andrew Vampe' (voiced by Quinton Flynn) - a free-spirited vampire who likes to play the guitar and often engages in concerts to show his skills, being rather popular amongst the ladies. *'Daisuke Harada' (voiced by Dante Basco) - an athletic Japanese human who is a top student in most of his classes. *'Marionette Pete' (voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz) - a goofy marionette who likes to crack up jokes and is the academy's "class clown". *'Evie Fae' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - a ditzy fairy who often ends up in random situations like being captured by evil or simply tripping as she considers herself an expert on everything. *'Connor Taur' (voiced by Seth Green) - a lone wolf centaur who prefers to stay away from any kind of interaction with other people due to his rather lonely nature. *'Donna Catt' (voiced by Kimberly Brooks) - a sassy cat person who usually shows off. *'Kaity Painex (née Lars)' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - Charlotte's friendly mother who is very supportive of her and was once a young witch like her as she dealt with similar menaces during her youth. *'Arthur Painex' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - Charlotte's deceased wise father who gave her the jacket she usually wears, being revealed to be killed by Necromus after TBD when she was little. *'Mr. Lock' (voiced by Greg Baldwin) - a teacher at Tattoous' academy who is known by giving students advice about fighting and combat. *'Madame Red' (voiced by Vanessa Marshall) - a librarian at Tattoous' academy who has a somehow complicated relationship with Tattoous. *'Sheriff Kim Baxter' (voiced by Susan Eisenberg) - the hot-headed head of the Stonecreek City Police Department who often crosses paths with Charlotte and TBD. *'Mayor Evan Snakewood' (voiced by Dan Castellaneta) - the partially greedy Mayor of Stonecreek City who wants to get rich. *'Chancellor Arcanus' (voiced by Jim Meskimen) - the protective ruler of New Titania who wants to protect the country from any danger. * *'Santa Claus' (voiced by Patrick Warburton) - the guardian of Christmas who helps Charlotte to defeat Krampus. He appears in the A Good Ol' Christmas television special. Antagonists *'/The Iron Emperor/' (voiced by Scottie Ray) - a sadistic metallic being out to use Dark Witches to help him gain control over New Titania, becoming the series' new main antagonist after 2015's The Skeletal Curse. Despite being the main antagonist, he usually appears as a secret boss in most games after his first appearance. **'Lauren Core/Misery' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - Lily's current rival and the Iron Emperor's second protegée who often gets into situations. She first appears on 2018's Combat Champions. **'Griffinface' (voiced by Charlie Adler) - the Iron Emperor's idiotic henchman who originally worked for Darklia, often getting into trouble thanks to his stupid nature. *'Necromus' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - a corrupt mage who is out for revenge on the High Council of Mages after being banished for using dark magic for his personal needs. He's the main antagonist of the 2009 game The Wrath of Necromus. *'Tom and Tina' (voiced by Diedrich Bader and Nika Futterman, respectively) - a duo of bounty hunters who do anything for money. *'Shada' (voiced by Megan Fahlenbock) - a female dragon who is out to destroy humanity, being the main antagonist of the 2012 game Rise of the Dragon. **'Rogue' (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - Shada's top henchman and love interest who acts as her main enforcer. *'Elena Mind' (voiced by Tara Strong) - a flamboyant pop singer who controls people through her music, wanting to TBD, serving as the secondary antagonist of Rise of the Dragon. *'El Skelé' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - a greedy skeleton who attempts to gain a mystic totem, being the main antagonist of the 2015 game The Skeletal Curse. **'Luna' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - Skelé's wife who aids him in order to gain the control of the Hex totem. *'Cleo' (voiced by Rachael MacFarlane) - a sphynx who forces people to serve her and wants the world to be hers. She was introduced in the 2019 game Cleo Unleashed. **'Patra' (voiced by Colleen Villard) - Cleo's most loyal slave who aids her to take control of New Titania. *'Lick' (non-speaking) - the main antagonist of the 2021 game Deeper Down who is the embodiment of people's worst attributes. He is the creator of the Deeper Down, which is populated by parallel versions of characters. **'Phanto' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - the secondary antagonist of Deeper Down and Lick's most important henchman. The game ends with the reveal they are the Deeper Down version of Charlotte. *'female' (voiced by options) - TBD * *'The Troll Queen' (voiced by Susanne Blakeslee) - a female big troll who is the ruler of other trolls. *'The Great Scar' (voiced by Steven Blum) - TBD *'Candy Puff' (voiced by Kat Cressida) - a lady made of candy who TBD. *'The Puppet King' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - an arrogant puppet who is the ruler of his own race and TBD. **'The Puppet Queen' (voiced by Hynden Walch) - TBD *'Ograaaar' (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - TBD *'Omega Siren' (voiced by Lacey Chabert) - TBD *'Rock N' Roll' (voiced by Jess Harnell) - TBD *'Darkchar' (also voiced by Cathy Cavadini) - TBD * *'Krampus' (voiced by Keith David) - the shadow of Santa's former self who tries to TBD. He appears in the A Good Ol' Christmas television special. Introduced in spin-off games *'Butch and Cassie Jaxon' (voiced by Mr. Lawrence and Grey Griffin, respectively) - TBD **'Bonnie Jaxon' (also voiced by Colleen Villard) - TBD *'Desire the Mind Taker Queen' (voiced by Ashley Johnson) - the seductive queen of a clan of Mind Takers who attempts to take over New Titania by hosting a combat tournament. She first appears in Combat Champions. * In other media Films Theatrical *''Good Ol' Magic'' (2020) *''Good Ol' Magic: Reign of Shada'' (202?) * Direct-to-video *''Good Ol' Magic: Rise of Supreme Charlotte'' (2016) *DTV film (2018 or 9) Television *''Good Ol' Magic'' (Cartoon Network, 2009-2013) *''Good Ol' Magix!'' (WB Kids, 2020-present) Specials *''A Good Ol' Christmas'' (ABC, 2010) *''Witch War II'' (Cartoon Network, 2013) *''ideas'' (Cartoon Network, 2017) * Books *''The Shadow Warrior'' ( , 201?) Comic books *''Good Ol' Magic'' (DC Comics, 2010-present) *''Dark Magic'' (DC Comics, 2014-present) *''Infinite Magic'' (DC Comics, 2016) *''Tom and Tina'' (DC Comics, 2017-2018) *''Brand New Magic'' (DC Comics, 2018-present) *''Howler and Charlotte: Supernatural Combination'' (DC Comics, 2019) *''The Prince of Iron'' (DC Comics, 2019) * Merchandise See Good Ol' Magic/Merchandise. Gallery Charlotte (GazzaB9).png|Charlotte Painex. Epson 08112019 045221.png|Charlotte Painex (including her Spiritual and chibi forms). Finally uploaded.png|Maria Jaxon. Reception This franchise received mainly positive reviews from critics and audiences alike. Tropes See Good Ol' Magic/Tropes. Trivia *Charlotte is one of the first openly bisexual characters in a Warner Bros. franchise. **Stella often states that she isn't trying to please any kind of LGBT agenda, affirming that Charlotte should be seen as a girl who is loyal to her friends and family wants to be the best and that she shouldn't be judged by her sexuality, since she's a person like anyone else. *The game series is described as one of Warner Bros.' most well-known classic video game franchises, next to Collin the Speedy Boy, Mortal Kombat, The Dinosaur Princess, Bailey the Face Paint Hero, Howler, Mark: Time Janitor, The Sea Legend and Fluke. *Darklia appears in every game, despite being only the main antagonist in the first installment. Starting with Rise of the Dragon, she starts showing more compassion and some respect for Charlotte, despite their sides, later betraying the Iron Emperor and turning into a supporting character after The Skeletal Curse, readopting her birth name. *The creator of the series revealed in an interview back in 2014 that they planned since the beginning that Darklia was not supposed to be the series' main antagonist as they wanted to make it secret that she was actually working for someone bigger and that he was to be revealed in The Skeletal Curse. **However, those plans were delayed due to trying to incorporate the secret villain without success, since there were some delays in the game's production, being later revealed as the Iron Emperor in The Skeletal Curse. Category:Franchises Category:Video game franchises Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Good Ol' Magic Category:2006 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas